The present invention relates to an improved arrow rest for archery bow, and more particularly relates to an improved structure for providing an arrow rest for an archery bow.
In a conventional arrow rest, the arrow rest is fixed at one end to the sight window of the bow and extends longitudinally towards the back of the bow while gradually tapering away from the sight window. As a result of this construction, the fletching of the advancing arrow brushes against the arrow rest as it leaves the bow, forcing the nock of the arrow away from the sight window and throwing the arrow off course. In addition, since the fletching contacts the prior art arrow rest at a position close to the fixed end of the arrow rest, the arrow rest provides a relatively large resistance to the advance of the arrow.